Secrets Untold
by thechaosproject
Summary: Kalypso wonders why her beloved Draco isn't writing to her over the summer. Is he too busy for her or is someone stopping him? Hermione breaks some news to her, and Kalypso finds out Draco's tragic secret. Will it lead to disaster? DM/OC
1. No Letters

My first Harry Potter fanfic that I'm ACTUALLY posting! Yippee! *dances* Anyway, this takes place over the summer after the 6th year at Hogwarts.  
  
Note: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; J.K Rowling does. I own Kalypso. She's mine, and you can't have her! I aslo wouldn't mind owning Draco (hehe)  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Kalypso stood in Draco's embrace, trying to hold back the stinging tears that threatened to fall over the brim of her eyes. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his calm heart beats. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want him to leave. Why did school have to be over so soon?  
  
Draco pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her through icy blue eyes, not letting her gaze drop or let go. "I'll miss you so much," he said softly, his voice washing over her.  
  
"I miss you already," Kalypso practically whispered. She wouldn't get to see him over the summer at all because her parents wouldn't let her. The next time she'd see him was the beginning of next year, and she didn't think she could wait that long.  
  
"I'll write as soon as I can. I promise." He smiled warmly and whipped a tear off her cheek. His finger lingered on her face, stroking her smooth cheek.  
  
Kalypso smiled back, more tears streaming down her face.  
  
Draco cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her up to his lips to share one last kiss. Kalypso could taste the sweetness of his lips. She could feel his hand stroking the back of her neck. She wished she could stay in this moment forever; freeze time and not make another minute go back.  
  
The kiss was broken suddenly by Kalypso's father, yelling at her to get a move on.  
  
Kalypso looked away from Draco, wishing her father wasn't the nasty person he was. She never looked forward to the summer with her family. This was one thing that was going to slow down the time until she could see Draco again.  
  
She picked up her bagged and turned her head back up to look at Draco. "I'll write to you soon," she said, the tears gone from her eyes and a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Don't forget," he said, nodding.  
  
Blowing one last kiss to him, she turned and started walking toward her father, preparing herself for the longest summer of the year.  
  
~~End of flashback~~  
  
So much for promises.  
  
Kalypso stared out the rain splattered window on thw window seat in her room. She watched the heavy rain fall to the ground and listened to it hit the roof and the ground. She couldn't see more than a few yards until the landscape was blurred by the fast-falling rain.  
  
Draco hadn't written her in a month now. The only one he had written was during the first week of the summer break. But that was it; nothing else. She wondered if maybe he was too busy to write. He was probably being held up by studies with his father. Draco had always said his father wanted him to be well educated.  
  
Still, it was odd he hadn't gotten a chance to even write to her more than once. He hadn't evem returned her letters, and she must have written more than twenty. He must be too busy.for her.  
  
She sighed. She missed him so much. She missed his caring eyes watching over her; his gentle touch on her face; his warm voice; that voice that would comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. She felt like a puzzle with missing pieces. She was missing Draco.  
  
Kalypso snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her cell phone ring. Because her parents didn't want her communicating with her little "magic friends", she was forced to get her own cell phone. It was at least faster than by owl, and she didn't have to wait long for responses.  
  
She turned it on and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Kalypso?" The familiar voice of her best friend, Hermione, sounded at the other end of the line. Hermione was brought up in a muggle family, so she was able to maneuver a phone. Ron, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" She greeted her friend. "I haven't talked to you in a while. What's up?"  
  
"Have you gotten a letter from Draco at all this summer?" Hermione asked in a serious voice.  
  
Kalypso's smile faded at hearing her tone. Something was wrong. "Yes, once during the first week of the summer. Why?"  
  
"Was that the only one you got from him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a few seconds of silence between the two girls. She waited for Hermione to say something.anything. She suddenly got fed up with the silence and snapped out.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you asking these questions? What's wrong?" Kalypso asked, trying not to be harsh. If something was wrong, she needed to know.  
  
She heard Hermione take a deep breath. "It's about Draco."  
  
Yeah, how corny was that? In my opinion, it's pretty good for my first HP fanfic.chapter...thing, and I might actually be not-lazy and finish it. If I get enough reviews I might continue it. I don't want to continue something that completely sucks . Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Are you happy Lauren? You get to see a fanfic by me! And you thought you'd never get to read any of them!  
  
-]--Chaos- 


	2. Blood and Plans

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the HP cast.  
  
Kalypso stared blankly at the floor in front of her. Shehad known something was wrong as soon as Hermione had started talking to her in that sullen tone, but she didn't expect that the problem would be with Draco.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, trying to keep her voice down. Her parents were downstairs and she didn't want them to know she had a way to talk to her friends.  
  
"Okay, I was in the kitchen reading and this owl came through the window," she started. "didn't get very far and landed on the table. It looked like Draco's owl: a dark brown barn owl with black spots on the head and white tipped feathers on the wings and tail? Well, he looked really hurt; it must have been his wing because it was hanging--"  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong with Draco!?" Kalypso said impatiently and harshly. Her voice shook as she was dreading the answer.  
  
"The letter the owl had,"Hermione whimpered slightly, "was adressed to you. It was covered in blood and something else.maybe tears or something."  
  
Kalypso's eyes widened. "What?" she barely whispered.  
  
"It was covered in blood and tears, and it said 'Help' in silver handwriting.Draco's hand writing."  
  
So many thoughts were flooding into Kalypso's mind. She felt her body weaken a little as she collapsed onto her bed. Hundreds upon thousands of questions and assumptions were forming into her head. Is he hurt? Is he okay? Maybe he's in the hospital. It could be a joke. What if it isn't? Is he.?  
  
She shook her head and slid her hand through her hair. ::He's not dead:: she told herself. ::He's okay.but.he's not okay!!::  
  
She forgot Hermione was on the other line and her quiet voice startled Kalypso. "We have to do something, Kal. What if he's in trouble?"  
  
::He obviously is in trouble if his letter was drenched in blood:: Kalypso thought, wishing she knew what had happened. Her mind racing with more thought on what to do, but she couldn't grasp one at once; as soon as she grabbed an idea, another pushed its way into her head, and then another and another. She couldn't think; there was already too much on her mind.  
  
"I can't do anything while I'm here!" Kalypso growled with frustration. "My parents have me locked in my room and I can't undo the lock; my wand is downstairs, along with everything else." She grit her teeth angrily. Her parents didn't want her using magic to escape to sanctuary. OH NO, they planned on having her be tortured through the whole summer.  
  
"There's no way out of this hell hole, Mione," she sighed angrily. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Hermione was silent for a few moments, as though she was trying to mull over some sort of plan. She was very good at that. Soon, Hermione spoke again. "Okay, this is what I can do: you don't live extremely far away from me; only an hour or so. I can get my parents to come get you; they know how you're treated and they'd love to have you over. Why don't I get them to come during the night while your parents are sleeping? Then I can help you get your stuff and you can leave. You can stay with me for the rest of the summer!"  
  
Kalypso thought about this for a moment, only pessimism coming to her head. "But what if your parents don't want to? And what if my parents catch me? And how are you going to get into my house? You don't have a key and you can't use magic yet outside of school; we're under-aged wizards, remember?"  
  
"Relax, Kal!" Hermione said suddenly. "My parents said they'd be happy to have you over anytime. You're parents won't catch you because you don't have anything heavy to take downstairs, remember? You said all you stuff was downstairs, so all you have to do is get your other things from your room, bring them downstairs, and then we'll be off!"  
  
"And getting into my house?"  
  
"A little magic wouldn't hurt," Hermione said slyly. "After all, it is a critical emergency."  
  
Kalypso rolled her eyes and chuckled a little. "You've hung out with me too much." She went around her room gathering her clothes and other things she'd need to take while Hermione was talking to her. "I'll tell my parents when they get back from errands and we can come pick you up tonight. Have all your stuff ready. We'll be at your house at midnight."  
  
When she had all her things packed, she hid them in her closet so her parents wouldn't know she was planning something. She looked around one more time to see if she had forgotten anything.  
  
Then she thought of something.  
  
"Should we tell anyone?" Kalypso asked.  
  
"Who did you have in mind?"  
  
"Sirius." Ever since his name was cleared, Sirius Black had taken up Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He had befriended Kalypso after the year of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's adventure. Since then, Sirius was the only teacher that she could trust with anything. He was more of a father to her than a friend. She usually went to him for advice when she needed an adult opinion.  
  
Hermione took him into consideration for a moment. "I don't know. I mean, I trust him, but he'll probably give us that don't-get-into-trouble speech. We are getting into something, after all."  
  
Kalypso nodded. "Yeah, but what if he helps? He's an adult and might be able to help. Besides, if something did happen to Draco, he could inform Dumbledore, and maybe he could help too."  
  
"First let's find out if there really is something wrong," Hermione said. "We need to find out what happened, then we can bring the whole world into it."  
  
For a few more minutes, they discussed the plan once more. Hermione hung up with Kalypso around 2 o'clock, giving her 10 more hours until her parents would come get her. ::Hopefully:: she thought.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, she was deep in thought about the letter Draco had sent out; the letter that was meant for her but didn't get far. He had obviously sent it to her as a help call. It was lucky Hermione got it, or else she wouldn't have known.  
  
Kalypso turned onto her back on her bed and stared at the blank ceiling. Something was seriously wrong. Draco was hurt. Someone or something had hurt him, and he had called to her for help. She was no way in hell going to ignore his call. She was going to help him, and nothing was going to get in her way, even if she had to hurt herself in the proccess.  
  
She just hoped that Draco was okay.  
  
Meh. This chapter wasn't as great. But wait until you see what happens next!! *evil grin* I hope you are enjoying it so far.  
  
-]--Chaos- 


	3. Escape

Besides Kalypso's dad's snoring coming from behind the closed door of her parent's room, it was extremely silent. There were no crickets out, the cat was sleeping, her owl Dragon was sleeping, and the wooden floors seeming to be of her side today.  
  
The silence was ringing in Kalypso's ear like a huge brass bell. The imaginary ringing was making her even more nervous on the fact she might accidentally make a noise and wake her parents.  
  
She was all ready to go. She was in her favorite pair of deep blue bleach- slashed bell bottoms with her black sweatshirt. On the front it said System of a Down, and on the back it said Toxicity with green all around it.  
  
It was five minutes to midnight. All her stuff was downstairs by the door. She took it all down when her parents thought she was asleep. All she had to bring down was Dragon in her cage, her carry-on backpack, and then wait for Hermione. She'd be here in less then four minutes now.  
  
Kalypso gently woke Dragon. The black and gray owl stared at his owner threw amber eyes, confused. She opened the window a little bit and held Dragon outside.  
  
"Wait for me out here," Kalypso whispered. Understanding her, Dragon took flight and landed in the tree outside her window. He turned on the branch and stared back at her. She closed the window and looked at her digital clock on her nightstand.  
  
Only three minutes now. She quickly yet quietly walked over to her closet. She took out Dragon's carrying cage and put it under one arm. With her other hand, she picked up her backpack and swung one of the straps over her shoulder. She carefully opened her door, trying not to make it sqeak. She put on shoe in front of the other slowly as she made her way down the wooden-floored hallway to the carpeted stairs. She had a slight advantage, for she had learned where the weak spots were in the floor and could easily avoid them.  
  
After what seemed like hours, she finally made it to the staircase. She softly padded down the stairs and onto the first floor. She walked to the family room and put the cage down next to her trunk. She carefully rumaged through her things to make sure she had everything. To her knowledge, she had everything.  
  
She peered at the clock over at mantle above the fireplace. One minute.  
  
Her heart was beating rapidly. She was so excited, yet still worried. She was glad to be getting away from her parents, yet she was even more determined to find out what had happened with Draco. She hoped he was alright.  
  
All her dreadful thoughts were pushed away as she heard a car pull up into her driveway. She looked out the window and saw a black Jeep Grand Cherokee. A man who looked around his forties with glasses was driving. When the car slowed a little, a teenage girl jumped out on the left side. She was wearing blue and white slash-bleached flared jeans with a black hooded sweatshirt with Blink 182 on the front. Her naturally brown curly hair was now straight and shiny in the moonlight with small blonde highlights.  
  
Kalypso looked at the lock. She didn't want Hermione to get into trouble for using magic outside of school. She slowly reached for the lock and turned it, trying to supress the clicking noise of the lock. She saw Hermione stop outside the door when she heard the click.  
  
She moved the curtains away from the window and lightly tapped on the glass. When she caught Hermione's attention, she pointed to the door's hinges, signaling that they squeak.  
  
Hermione nodded at this and took out her wand. Saying a word or two, a purple light blazed from her wand. It enveloped the brass hinges in the purple light and then stopped. Hermione reached for the door knob. She turned it slowly and pushed it open. There was no noise as she quietly pushed the door and stepped inside.  
  
Kalypso sighed and smiled. "I'm trying to not make you use your magic so we don't get into trouble, but you end up using it anyway."  
  
Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm glad to see you too!"  
  
Kalypso hugged her best friend, giggling. "Thanks so much for coming."  
  
Hermione smiling, patting her back. "Think nothing of it. Just give me one week of you cleaning my part of the dormitory and I'll be happy." She smiled and picked up Dragon's cage. She stepped out the door just as her dad got to the door. He nodded at me.  
  
"How are you, Kalypso?" he asked.  
  
"I'm great Mr. Granger, and yourself?" Kalypso responded sweetly.  
  
"Never been better, thank you." He lifted up her trunk and carried it to the car. Hermione had opened the trunk of the car for him to put Kalypso's own trunk in. She came back to Kalypso and too her last bag.  
  
She followed Hermione back to her car and was about to step inside when she stopped suddenly. Her eyes were wide and she turned a little pale.  
  
"My wand..." she whispered softly. "It's in my room."  
  
Hermione looked at her. "Didn't you check to see if it was in your trunk?"  
  
"I forgot that I hid it in my room so my parents wouldn't take it away from me. I hid it in the loose board behind my desk so they wouldn't find it. I forgot all about it." Kalypso turned toward the house. "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Do you want me to go with you just in case something happens?" Hermione walked toward her, taking her wand out of her sweatshirt pocket.  
  
"I need someone to cover me," she smiled as she ran back toward the house, Hermione following her.  
  
They quietly shut the door and made their way up the stairs. When they got to the wood-floored hallway, Kalypso told Hermione to step wherever she stepped, for she didn't know about the weak parts of the floor. Successfully, they made it to Kalypso's room. Hermione loved the dragon posters decorating much of the room.  
  
Kalypso dropped to her knees on the floor and went under her desk. She yanked open a small board in her wall that no one knew was loose. There, she kept most of her private things that she didn't want anyone seeing. She had a box of letters from her friends, a bag of small items she found in various places, a scrapbook, and her wand. She grabbed the polished wand and got up.  
  
"Got it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kalypso took one last look around her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything else. Decided she had everything she needed, both girls cautiously entered the hallway again. They slowly made their way down the hall to the staircase, and to freedom.  
  
Suddenly, a loud, long creaking noise filled the hallway. Kalypso and Hermione jumped around and saw a large, tall, and agry-looking man at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Oh crap," Kalypso mouthed. Her face turned pale and she could feel her heart beating so hard, she thought it would burst out of her chest. She could feel her heart in her throat.  
  
"RUN!" Hermione shoved Kalypso forward, almost making her fall with the suddenness of the gesture.  
  
They both jumped down the stairs, listening to the thunderous stomping coming after them, getting closer and closer to them. They slid around the corner and out of the open front door.  
  
Hermione spun around, still running, and pointed her wand at the door. "Fermeccio!" The door of the house suddenly slammed shut in Kalypso's dad's face with a great force.  
  
Hermione grabbed Kalypso's arm. "C'mon!" She shoved her friend into the car, shut the door, and her dad backed out into the rode. He sped off and away from her house as her dad burst out of the house, yelling after them.  
  
Both teenagers collapsed on the car seat, out of breath. Hermione pocketed her wand and looked back at her friend's pissed off dad.  
  
"Well, you won't be seeing him for a while," she panted.  
  
"Yeah, and when I finally see them again, I'll receive a whole lotta Hell," Kalypso tried to laugh, but her lungs were keeping her from breathing.  
  
For the hour back to Hermione's house, Kalypso kept thinking about the rest of her summer, staying at Hermione's, and not having to deal with her father, mother, and sister. It brought joy to her.  
  
It was quickly washed away by the thoughts of Draco entering her head. The whole purpose of her escaping from her home was so she could find out what had happened to him. She was determined to help him. She once again hoped for the best.  
  
"Here I come, Draco."  
  
Slowly, the story is piecing together. I'm feeling accomplished. I actually wanted to do this chapter. Maybe I'll get some more inspiration to write the next who knows how many more chapter until the end of the story. *sigh*  
  
-]--Chaos- 


End file.
